


I think you have a pretty face too.

by Charlotteritchiestrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushing, Draco sucks dick like a ledg, Draco won’t shut up about Potter, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, eighth year, polyjuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotteritchiestrash/pseuds/Charlotteritchiestrash
Summary: When Blaise and Pansy are sick of Draco talking about Potter they decided to play a prank on him. Little do they know it actually backfires well maybe not in a bad way.based on a headcanon by @proudmuggleborn from tiktok!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	I think you have a pretty face too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is a one shot and if you guys like it i may do a second thing where Harry tells Draco about the time he and Ron Polyjuiced I’m not sure! I feel the ending is weak so sorry! Any feedback would be much appreciated! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! Ps this is my first time writing anything smutty so i apologise if it’s odd.

“His crush is becoming insufferable!” Blaise complains, the boy pacing the corner of the Eighth year common room that the remaining Slytherins had managed to commandeer.  
“You’re just pissed that you’ve lost someone to shag.” Blaise knows Pansy’s comment is true but he really cannot stand Draco’s rambling anymore. Potter this and Potter that and ‘did you see what Potter wore to Hogsmeade last weekend?’ he’s pretty sure the last one is a direct quote. His thoughts are rashly interrupted but a scheming Pansy who is rambling about fluxweed, boomslang skin and the plans of making some potion that Blaise hasn’t figured out yet. “Pans... what are you doing?” he asks as he approaches the table where Pansy continues to frantically flip between her potions book and parchment. “We my friend,” she pauses before scribbling something almost illegible “Are going to get back at Draco.” Blaise still remained oblivious and threw Pansy a confused face. 

“Such a moron,” She scoffs closing her textbook and grabbing Blaise by the arm. “ We are going to brew polyjuice.” Blaise is almost taken aback by the spiral of ideas he has the moment he hears the word polyjuice, but returns to reality by Pansy pulling them to potions supply room and using a quiet Alohomora to open the door.  
“Slughorn won’t notice a few ingredients missing and if he does i’ll bat my eyelashes and cry.”  
Blaise chuckles, holding the jars of lacewing flies and leeches as Pansy continued to scower the shelves for the other ingredients. “Pans..” Blaise mumbles thinking about the most obvious flaw in their plan. She looks down at him from the ladder she’d previously been climbing. “How are we getting a Potter sample?” At the question Pansy’s face goes red, she clearly hadn’t thought about this detail. “ That’s not my problem.” She laughs. Which is ultimately how Blaise ended up bribing a fifth year into plucking a Potter hair for him. 

Brewing the potion secretly is a lot harder than Pansy had originally thought. Draco seems to be everywhere that entire month and Blaise seems to be failing at his only job of keeping the blonde distracted. Blaise and Pansy argue over this. This is when Pansy realises that they’ll need to acquire a gryffindor uniform yet another thing they’ll have to hide from Draco. She rolls her eyes at that thought however there are perks of being the only Female Eighth year Slytherin ; her single dorm now turned potions room. She grows worried that Draco is catching on when during one lunch time he tells Pansy she reeks of” overcooked cabbage” and that she should shower thoroughly after Herbology because she reminds him of what he thinks an old persons home would smell like. Blaise laughs at this and Pansy shoots him a scowl. 

It’s a Thursday afternoon when the potion is complete. Blaise and Pansy have another argument over who is going to transform into Potter : Blaise who lost half his firewhiskey bribing that fifth year last week moans about how he should get to be Potter, he’s the man after all. Pansy counters his argument with the whole “ It was my idea” and “ I brewed the potion.” which is when they settle on the idea of two Potters being better than one. Pansy hopes Draco won’t go insane but Blaise just wants him to shut up for once and maybe get the stick out of his arse.

Draco during the whole month remains oblivious the only thing on his conscience being his NEWTS and his growing crush on the boy who lived. The crush started small, Draco noticing little details about Harry that he found endearing like the way he’d readjust his glasses after reading because they’d slipped down his nose a little or the way his messy curls fell into his eyes and Draco imagined running his fingers through them or telling Harry he thought he was beautiful. 

Most mornings Draco would meet Pansy and Blaise for breakfast, as none of them liked to eat alone with the glares they got from other students. However Pansy had told him the night before that she wasn’t to be at breakfast and Blaise had blew him off as well which meant braving the great hall alone. He sat towards the end the slytherin table, eating a slice of toast with his usual glass of pumpkin juice and pocketed an apple for later. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table in search of Harry, Draco found comfort in the presence of the other boy even though he understood the harsh reality of his feelings. Usually the trio would linger around at hall together before heading to their first class but today Draco ate quickly and headed to charms earlier instead. 

Confusion hit Draco quickly wondering when Potter had left the hall, How hadn’t he noticed? How had Potter gotten here so quickly? It was definitely Harry, Draco could identify those curls from across a quidditch pitch or ten, not that he’d admit so out-loud. But there Harry was giving him a shy smile as he walked passed. “ Potter.” Draco nodded subtly checking the brunette out as he passed. “Morning, Draco.” Harry replied which in turn caused the slytherin to emit a small shocked gasp when Draco looked back up : Harry was nowhere to be found. 

The second Potter incident ( that’s what Draco has decided to call them) of the day was during Draco’s study period, after charms. He was sat in the library, writing an Arithmancy essay that was due in later that week, the majority of the libraries books about Numerology nested around Draco’s work station. Startled, Draco peers out from the wall of textbooks and is met with the glasses-framed eyes of Harry Potter. There’s a moment of silence where both boys just look at each other before Harry points at the purple book in the pile which reads ‘Lukas Karuzos : A New theory of Numerology’ before asking Draco if he can borrow the book. The interaction leaves the blonde perplexed for many reasons firstly Potter doesn’t take Arithmancy, secondly Potter doesn’t have a study period right now, as he should be in Muggle Studies, Draco knows this as he spent weeks memorising Potter’s timetable. Draco manages to come to some conclusion in his head that the book is for Granger, as she’s in his Arithmancy class and that she is sick and therefore Harry is being a good friend? But it doesn’t explain why Potter is in the library during the study period he shared with Pansy. Then he thinks about Pansy and how she’s ditched him all morning. How rude. And god knows where Blaise is, probably shagging some sixth year.

Potter glances at him consistently throughout Defense as though Draco is the most interesting thing in the room and Draco is finding it kinda disturbing. Does he have something on his face? But when Draco grows the confidence to turn around and confront the boy, Harry is gone like their first encounter of the day. 

After having to eat alone, again. Draco is becoming annoyed at how often he’s seen the smiley face of Potter around such a large school (how the fuck does that keep happening?) and the lack of people to complain about it too. The fact he’s seen Harry more than his supposed ‘Best Friends’ is annoying and considering Pansy is the biggest lesbian Draco knows, it rules out a Blaise and Pansy having a sex fest. It’s when Draco heads to Pansy’s room in dire need of a rant and finds two sets of discarded Slytherin robes beside a cabbage smelling potion that he knows his friends have been up too something. It’s only when Draco finds the open potions textbook with the instructions for brewing polyjuice that he understands. 

“ Little Shits.” he mumbles under his breath. 

To say Draco was mad would have perhaps been an understatement, Draco was livid. His friends had spent their day stalking Draco and teasing him with the boy they knew he fancied the pants off of. “ When I get my hands on one of them.” He thinks to himself, rolling the sleeves of his shirt and neatening the cuff of folded fabric. Within 5 minutes of storming from Pansy’s dorm ( he’s now thankful she told him the password) he spots a Potter, trying not to draw too much attention to himself, he walks over to the ‘gryffindor’. 

Draco grabs the lapels of Potter’s robes anger fuelling his actions as adrenaline courses his veins. “Just because I like Potter does not mean you have to torture me with his pretty face all day!” He spits, he feels almost betrayed by them. The Potter in front of him seems startled and awkward trapped against the cold stone of the wall and Draco’s body, they make eye contact before Harry breaks it. “ So which one of the idiots are you?” Draco demands, the question is greeted by a puzzled face from Harry. “ Don’t play dumb, Blaise or Pansy?” Draco continues to interrogate.  
“Malfoy, I think you’ll find I’m Harry, “  
“Wha-“ “No.” “ Blaise and Pansy they-“ Draco rambled, his sentences incoherent to his mind.  
“ So I have a pretty face?” Harry teases, watching Draco blush at the question.  
“I...” “Er...”  
“Cat got your tongue Malfoy?” Harry continues, “I think you have a pretty face too.”  
“You think I have a pretty face?” Draco mumbles shyly repeating Harry’s words.

Harry doesn’t answer Draco’s question instead he leans in towards Draco attempting to kiss him. Draco realises this and also copies the movement his hand going to cup the side of Harry’s head. The kiss is sweet and short, longer than an a peck but not a proper snog. “Wow.” Harry whispers his face a few inches away from Draco’s , “I’ve imagined that and it doesn’t match up to the real you..”  
“Well maybe the real me should give you a show?” Draco laughs pulling Harry towards a supply closet. Harry likes that ideas, he likes that a lot. They fumble with the door for a moment before using a little brute force to open it and quickly slide inside trying to avoid a scene. The second kiss they share is desperate and hungry, Draco now being forced against the wall as Harry dominates the kiss, the position allows Draco to run his fingers into Harry’s hair, the curls being softer than Draco had anticipated, whilst Harry slides one hand to Draco’s waist and the other holding Draco’s face. Harry’s tongue brushing Draco’s bottom lip as if asking permission ; to which Draco permits with a breathy moan. 

In response Harry thrusts his hips forwards attempted to get some friction off of Draco instead all he feels is Draco getting hard beneath his slacks. Harry’s dick twitches in his boxers at the knowledge of making Draco half-hard. Harry’s tugging the buttons of Draco’s shirt open and runs his hand up Draco’s torso, tracing the sectumsempra scars ; his warm fingers stop and circle the sensitive nubs of Draco’s nipples as he toys with them; Harry loves the response Draco’s body has, his eyes are screwed shut-tight and he’s breathing having almost humping Harry’s thigh. Harry’s trousers now tented by the hardness beneath them, he too clinging to the other boys body like being separated is fatal. 

“Can I blow you?” Draco mutters pulling away from the kiss. Harry feels his dick harden further ( he didn’t think that was possible) at the question. “Fuck... yeah.” Fingers fly at Harry’s flies and trousers, Draco helping Harry shimmy out of his boxers whilst he runs his hand along the length of Harry’s cock. Draco thinks someone could have their eye poked out by the sheer size of the thing. 

The pair of them are now half naked in a broom closet : Draco’s shirt and tie flung somewhere across the room whilst Harry’s trousers lay on the floor beneath Draco’s knees. He runs his fingers around the waistband of Harry’s boxers almost pretending like Harry’s not turned on at all and he isn’t being the biggest prick tease. Draco could hear Harry’s heavy breathing and he helped him step out of his boxers. “Always knew you where a boxers kinda man.” Draco retorted his hand pumping the base of Harry’s cock. “ Draco....please” Harry’s needy whine escape his lips moments before Draco’s tongue circles the pink tip of Harry before he takes as much as he can into his mouth the tip of Harry’s cock hitting the back of his throat as he sucks Harry’s dick back and forth into his mouth occasionally he will gracefully deep throat Harry, his entire cock buried inside the warm wetness of Draco’s mouth and Harry wishes he could take a photo of that. Draco pulls of from Harry and licks a stripe up the shaft before swirling his tongue around the tip, he loves the whimpers he can hear Harry make. 

He takes Harry back into his mouth using more suction now and pumping the section of Harry’s dick that Draco can’t give the same level of attention too. Harry feels the heat of his orgasm pooling in his stomach as Draco continues to give him the best blow job he’s received in his life, “ I’m...I’m.”” He mumbles trying to warning the blonde. Before Draco can even pull off hot semen is in his mouth and therefore his decision of swallowing is made for him. The extra cum that’s on the side of his lip he wipes with his finger which he then sucks back into his mouth repeating gestures that he’d previously performed on Harry. 

“Let me...” Harry asks pulling Draco up to standing and giving him a quick peck. “There’s no need.” he blushes but Harry doesn’t understand what he means. “No I want too.” Harry says more adamantly. Draco cringes a little at having to admit he’s came in his trousers but manages to convey this in some way to Harry. “ I already...” thats when Harry understands ( a few moments to late for Draco’s liking) “Oh...” he replies his face clearly depicts surprised. “That’s hot.” He admits to Draco giving him another kiss. This causes Draco to blush even more. 

There’s an awkward moment of silence after this where neither boy knows what to say and the realisation that the can no longer remain enemies is more than obvious. “ I should go, change.” Draco nods, buttoning you his shirt and folding his jumper into his arms. “ I’ll see you and your pretty face around.” He chuckles as he opens the closet door, checks the hallway and slides out the door leaving Harry stood cock out in the broom closet no more the wiser on why Draco had asked him who he was or mentioned something to do with Blaise and Pansy. Harry at that moment didn’t really care, he actually considered saying thank you to the pair but laughed that off as being both obvious and embarrassing. 

Maybe one day Draco would tell Harry about the time his friends used polyjuice to tease him about his crush and in return Harry would tell Draco about the time he and Ron used polyjuice to spy on him, but that day was definitely not the day but instead that Thursday marked the start of something magnificent.


End file.
